Inappropriate
by KricketWilliams
Summary: Derek and Penelope go on a double date, and their dates make them question: is the behavior they have towards each other inappropriate? A two shot written for the Wednesday Night Girls, based on a promo shot for season 9 of CM. I don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story was written by request of the Wednesday Night Girls (Especially Hellomy). They saw a promo shot of Derek and Penelope on a double date with their dates, and well—Bleh! So! This is my interpretation of how that ill-fated date should end (CM, please take note?)...Also, credit to Rose—I used your nickname for D...Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Everything was a blur as Penelope was driven down the highway, away from the diner toward her apartment, which would've been the same as three hours ago when she'd been driven to her night out for drinks and dancing.

Except she wasn't in the same car and the driver of the car was different.

"I can't believe they just left us there," she mumbled to her best friend, the scowl on his gorgeous face completely matching hers.

"Well, they did, Baby Girl," he said rather unnecessarily, gripping the steering wheel of his little Audi and glaring at the road.

Derek had spoken with a finality to his tone, too, which meant that he was done discussing the matter of the evening, but that was just too bad. She had a lot to get off her chest, and she wasn't anywhere near done talking.

She huffed. "I mean, they left together—Sam and Savannah. Walked off and left, arm in arm, like they were dating!"

"Sweetheart, I don't need the play by play," he drawled, and then he arched an eyebrow as he glanced away from the road for just a second. "Leave it alone."

He was back to the business of driving, and silence fell again...but not for long.

"It wasn't kosher, Derek," she fussed. "We didn't do anything wrong. I mean, to just leave us there like an previously read newspaper..."

He sighed heavily. "We weren't exactly forgotten news."

"What would you call it, then, my caramel-colored Ken doll?" she asked in a snippy tone.

"I'd call us more 'unwanted,'" he said with brutal honesty. "Used and done by two fed-up people."

She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest as he drove, a feeling of sadness overtaking the righteous anger she'd been holding onto. She felt miserable—and a little guilty.

That's what bothered her the most...that she almost felt she deserved what had happened tonight. Almost.

"You got wine at your place?" he asked out of nowhere, which showed he was feeling the same way she was feeling.

"I've got a bottle, I think."

He changed lanes, which brought them away from her apartment. "I have enough for both of us at my place."

* * *

><p>"This is much better," Derek said, plopping down on his leather sofa and putting his stockinged feet up on his ottoman, right next to Penelope's. He could see her mulitcolored toenail polish right through the pale pink tights she was wearing. He loved her feet—not big, like his, but not too tiny, like they wouldn't support her. They were just right.<p>

Penelope snuggled closer to his side and handed him his glass of wine. "I agree."

Derek didn't turn the television on, although he could've. Many times, they'd watched movies together, her snuggled into his side like she was right now, or him lying on her lap or vise versa. They'd let something drone on in the background while they talked and laughed and caught maybe a tenth of the films they'd watched. He still didn't know who the kid was talking to in "The Sixth Sense," but he didn't care; he just liked watching with her.

"I can't comprehend the whole thing, sweet cheeks." She sighed, taking a big sip of her wine. "It doesn't make any sense to me."

"Your boyfriend asked my girlfriend if she'd like to leave, and she said yes."

She glared at him for his simplicity, which he'd known was going to happen. "It's not as easy as that, Derek."

"Oh, wait...how'd he say it?" Derek stroked his chin and then snapped his fingers. "Ah, yes! '_Savannah, would you care to accompany me for the evening?_'"

Penelope shrugged. "At least he was being somewhat gentlemanly to her."

He rolled his eyes. "Pansy way to say it."

She arched a brow back at him. "And Miss Eager, practically bounding to his car, is filled with manners?"

Derek chuckled. "Baby, are we actually defending them?"

"No," she said, taking another sip of her wine, her cheeks coloring to a paler version of the ruby fluid in the glass. "Well...not entirely."

Derek put his glass down. He needed to be prepared to hear all of this. "Why would you be doing that? Do you want him back?"

Her big brown eyes widened in horror. "No. Oh, no. Hell, no. Not after that." She shook her head and put her glass down. "Public humiliation does not put one in this goddess's good graces."

"Good. You deserve better than him."

"Thank you, angelfish," she said, cuddling against him.

He tucked her near him and placed a kiss on the top of her head, settling back in his spot on the couch. "What's bothering you, then?"

"It's that word he said..."

At the sound of her voice, he wondered if he should've settled back. "What word?"

"Inappropriate."

Derek laughed. He wasn't expecting that to be her problem. His bold Baby Girl never had an issue with needing to be appropriate, and he was pretty damned sure that one disastrous double date wouldn't change that.

"I'm serious, D," she whined. "_Everything about your relationship with Derek is inappropriate_."

Derek waved at the air. "He's just blowing smoke out his ass."

"Savannah, too?"

Derek sighed as he thought about that. Savannah hadn't liked his use of Penelope's nickname. Maybe he did call Penelope "Baby Girl" one too many times at dinner. Or "Sweetness," or "Angel," or...

Wait a damned minute.

"That's still crap, Penelope," he argued, getting angry again. "I was calling you Baby Girl long before he came into the picture. Why should I stop using your nickname? Hell, I gave it to you. I feel it's my right to use it."

"It is, lover," she said, settling him by placing a hand in the middle of his chest.

"Besides, Lynch didn't have a problem with it," he continued. "Why should—"

"Sam said Kevin lacked a backbone and that any man with a spine would've said something," she interrupted, looking at him for his opinion.

Damn. He couldn't really argue with that, could he?

"But it wasn't just the nicknames," she said, her color in her cheeks again, showing her feelings.

Derek closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. The touching. Savannah and Sam both mentioned the touching. It was bringing back the whole night, a rehashing of what he didn't want to revisit...

"_Derek. Do you even realize it?"_

"_What?"_

"_What you are doing!" Savannah whispered in a near hiss._

_They'd started __toward__ their cars, and Derek, out of pure habit, had opened the door __and put__ his arm around Penelope's waist to lead her into the car, as he had done before a thousand times when it was just the two of them._

_It was an honest mistake._

"_Oh, sorry, sweetness," he said, releasing Penelope. As he turned to the flashing, angry brown eyes of his girlfriend, he knew at that __moment that another__ relationship of his had bitten the dust._

"_Don't touch me," Savannah ordered coldly as he stepped __toward__ her. "__I'm__ tired of this. You don't know what you want." She glared at Penelope. "Neither of you do."_

"_That's ridiculous," Derek began._

_It was an honest mistake._

_Derek's gut twinged at that thought...Wasn't it?_

"_No. I have to agree with Savannah," Sam, who was maybe a percent point better than Lynch, commented. "I was going to speak to Penelope about the same thing."_

"_About what?"_

_Poor Baby Girl's eyes were wide, like a deer in the headlights. It made Derek want to comfort her, hold her in his arms and tell her it was going to be okay._

"_Your relationship with Derek," __Sam continued, __his upper lip very stiff and unyielding. "It's inappropriate."_

_Derek saw the anger light in Penelope's eyes, and he was rather proud of her. "Oh? What do you think is inappropriate?"_

"_Everything about your relationship with Derek is inappropriate!" Sam snapped. "The hugs, the hand holds, the nicknames, __the..."_

_At that point, Sam shook his __head and__ then turned his gaze to smile at Savannah. "Savannah, would you care to accompany me for the evening?"_

_Savannah glared at __Derek and__ then took Sam's arm. "I'd love to."_

Derek kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to think about it, what it all really meant. Not yet. They weren't ready for that step yet.

As he opened his eyes and looked at Penelope, he wondered...

Either way, nothing was going to keep him from being with his Baby Girl. Not even himself.

* * *

><p>Sitting up, Penelope picked up her glass and took another big drink. Her heart was aching, but she knew what she had to do. "Derek, I don't want to stand in the way of your relationships, and if the way we act is—"<p>

"Don't you dare, Baby Girl!" he snapped, interrupting her and making her gasp. "Don't you go changing on me."

"I-I'm not," she stammered, seeing the anger flash in those chocolate brown eyes. She rarely saw him angry, truly angry. It was an awesome sight.

"We've been friends, best friends, for nearly ten years," he began again, "and I will be _damned_ if I'm going to let other people dictate how I'm supposed to feel or act around you."

She shook her head, letting the words sink in. She agreed with him. "No. They shouldn't."

"Do you feel it's inappropriate when I call you Baby Girl..." he started and then added with an arched brow, daring her to disagree, "Baby Girl?"

She began to smile. "No. Not at all, handsome."

"And if you call me your chocolate hunk of man meat—"

She pulled a face and started to laugh. "That sounds disgusting!"

He ignored her and continued, "—and I don't mind, why the fuck should anyone else?"

She grinned, raising her glass. "Hear, hear!"

Just as she lowered it, Derek took her glass out of her hand and then pulled her back against his side, holding her tight against his side with his warm, muscular arm.

Her cheek rested on a spot between his chest and his shoulder that was meant for her, and her hand rested on his taut belly. A warm, swirling feeling, one she tried so hard to suppress around him, one that she'd fought against valiantly for almost ten years, started to win and take over her body, making her pulse race and her breath quicken.

For a moment, he held her, burying his face in her hair and breathing deeply. Penelope took an unsteady breath of her own, fighting her own demons, ones that told her it wasn't meant to be, she wasn't what he wanted, or what she really wanted.

"I've held you a million times, angel. Nothing feels as right to me as this does." His voice was hoarse, thick, as he said, "No one is going to tell me what's between us is wrong."

A fierce pride rose in Penelope, pride in their friendship, pride in the love they felt for each other. She didn't doubt that word, or what it truly meant. For that was what it was, the rightness between them that she always felt, too, just as he was feeling now...love.

Friendship set on fire.

"Look at me," he said softly, and she turned her face toward his.

His eyes were dark, intense, yet tender, and Penelope's heart caught in her throat.

"Nothing inappropriate about that, is there?" he asked, his warm, wine-scented breath touching her face.

She couldn't speak. She could only shake her head, knowing she was lying as she did so. Everything about them was inappropriate—this wasn't just your run of the mill friendship.

They were right. Sam, Savannah, Kevin...everyone who'd ever seen them together over the years. They were right. They'd always been right: No relationship for Derek or herself was ever going to work...unless it was with each other.

The air was charged between them, filled with electricity, secrets revealed that both of them had been keeping, yet yearning to set free. An inappropriate heat and lust that was oh, so appropriate between them.

Derek's hand came up to cup her cheek. "There's nothing inappropriate about kissing you, either..."

Penelope closed her eyes and welcomed him as Derek fit his mouth over hers. That rushing warmth now flooded and engulfed her, and she began to shiver with the intensity of the kiss. At the same time, heat grew everywhere in her body: her hands, her cheeks, her mouth...her pussy. She'd never reacted to a simple kiss so strongly before.

But then, the kiss wasn't simple. Derek coaxed her mouth open, and when his tongue touched hers, her blood seemed to erupt, like molten lava searing through her veins. She drank greedily from him, as he returned the favor, drawing everything from her until she felt boneless and weak in his arms.

Derek drew his mouth to her neck, slow, open-mouthed kisses that promised much, and then whispered in her ear, "Nothing inappropriate with this, either, right?"

Her eyes were still closed. She opened them to see him smiling seductively, waiting for her answer. She was smiling, too, as she answered, "No, love bug. Nothing inappropriate at all."

"I'd like to show you some other things, too, Baby Girl," he said, rising to his feet and then pulling her up to her feet and into his arms. She could feel the hardness of his body against hers, the familiar strength she loved, along with the protrusion of his erection against her softness.

"I don't know," she teased with a wink and an eyebrow wiggle. "Wouldn't that be inappropriate?"

"Everything I'm about to do is appropriate," he said, cupping her face in his hands, "as long as I do it with you."

As he bent to kiss her again, Penelope couldn't agree more.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:Thanks for the reviews! After many days of being computerless-Finally! Here comes the second, very romantic, very steamy part of this little story. Sorry for the long wait—I hope it's worth it! ;)...Love, Kricket

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Warning: Strong sexual content ahead_

Moments later, Penelope found herself following Derek up the staircase and down the hallway to his bedroom. She was holding his hand, as if they were taking Clooney on a walk in the park, except this was far from something so ordinary. Strangely, it felt the exact same as it did on those mundane trips. Her hand was tingling, her heart was singing, and she couldn't stop smiling. Nothing was different, yet everything was the same simultaneously.

"Here we are," he said, stepping through the doorway of his bedroom.

She'd been in there before; she'd talked to him, perched on his bed, while he'd folded his laundry. He'd been very meticulous, which surprised her. Cold water wash first, then colors, then the hot water items, all in order, pristine and clean. He always did laundry on Saturday mornings, with the room flooded by bright sunlight.

This time, his room took on a different ambiance. It was dark, lowly lit, and seductive, like the man himself. His bed was slightly rumpled, which showed he'd been sleeping in it and hadn't had time to make it, and there were a few items of clothes strewn on the floor. Usually the room was orderly when she came over. That made her smile; he obviously tidied things up for her when he knew she was coming over.

Without hesitation, she released his hand and then leaped up into her usual spot to sit cross-legged in the middle of the bed. She grinned at him and patted the comforter. "Come join me."

Derek arched a brow at her. "Do you think that's appropriate?"

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Sweet Cheeks. We've come this far. I think we can say this is appropriate."

"I disagree."

Penelope frowned. Did he mean he didn't want to go any further with her? Because that wouldn't do. Heavens, no. Nope. Nuh-uh.

"Derek, what..." she began, but then silenced herself when he pulled his shirt over his head. God, he was beautiful. One hundred percent sculpted, gorgeous, virile male. Bulging biceps, toned pecs, an eight-pack, at least. He was so delicious that he looked positively edible.

"I don't think it's appropriate to climb into my bed with clothes on," he said, working the button on his pants and unzipping them. A second later, they dropped to the ground, leaving him in his dark boxer briefs that molded around a package she wanted to unwrap more than any present she'd ever gotten for Christmas.

As she watched him, she noticed the moisture building between her legs, wetting her panties. Instinctively, she licked her lips and then shook her head. "No. It's not."

Derek kicked his pants free and slid his underwear off, bending and showing his back, the tattoos dark and gray against his mocha skin. When he stood back up, her gaze centered directly at his groin. She couldn't help it; it literally demanded her attention. Long and proud, his cock was standing straight out from his body.

"I think it's very inappropriate that you are dressed." He shifted his weight to kick away the fabric from his briefs, and his thick rod gave the slightest bob of agreement to what he was saying. He narrowed his eyes just the slighted bit, focusing on her and holding her still. "Get on your knees, angel, and strip."

A huge zing of electricity jolted though her body, centering in her pussy. She moved to her knees with catlike grace and smiled as she began to unbutton her blouse. "A little bit of Dom in you, Derek?"

"Just a touch," he answered, and the tone belied that he wasn't quite telling the truth.

"Alpha male," she teased with a sigh, continuing the endless buttons with her nerveless fingers. "Big surprise."

"You got it." He chuckled, a low, deep laugh that sent shivers down her spine. A feral gleam, one she hadn't seen before in the ten years she'd known him, flashed in his eyes. "Does that scare you, Baby Girl?"

Scare her? Was he kidding? She was more turned on than she'd ever been before. And more than that...this was Derek, her best friend, the man she'd always loved more than herself. She trusted him with everything—body and soul.

"With you?" she asked, finishing the last button and then pushing her shirt off her shoulders. "Never."

Derek stared at her, at her breasts, covered in her lacy bra. His nostrils were flared and his eyes darkened, a tell-tale sign, just as obvious as his erection, of how much he wanted her. He was staring at her like he wanted to devour her, consume her whole, make her his.

That sounded positively lovely to her.

"Off," he said, pointing at her bra, flicking his fingers in a gesture like he was pushing down her straps over her shoulders. "Show me those pretty pink nipples."

Normally, Penelope liked to play games, but tonight, she was downright eager to give him what he wanted. It was what she wanted, too. Why hesitate?

Penelope's fingers were itching with excitement. Derek had never made any secret about how much he liked her breasts, even when they were "just friends," so she was really looking forward to this. She didn't have the perkiest breasts—she wasn't in her twenties anymore—but she knew she had gorgeous tits. There was no doubting that. They were big, a creamy smooth ivory color, and they still sat high on her chest, thanks to many very good bras over the years. She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra and then tugged the cups away, letting her heavy breasts swing free.

One look at his face, and she knew she didn't disappoint.

* * *

><p>"Damn, girl," Derek growled as he watched Penelope shed her bra. God in heaven, he'd been waiting years to see her breasts, and damn...it took everything in him not to rush the bed and jump her. She was so stunning, kneeling in bed—in <em>his<em> bed—with her big eyes, tumbled blonde curls, and plump raspberry nipples pouting for his touch. A mix of naughty and sweet angel—and all for him.

"Damn..." he muttered again, more for himself than for her. He was knocked stupid, nearly breathless with how badly he wanted her. He wondered if she had any idea what she did to him.

One look at her face, the slight smirk of sexual pride curving her full lips... Hell, yeah. She knew.

"Okay, sweet thing," he gruffly said, his voice and his prick thicker with want. "Off with the skirt and tights."

Penelope kept her eyes glued to his, eager for more and just as lustful as he was, and unzipped her skirt. She eased it down over her hips, blushing just a bit because it stuck over a bountiful curve. She looked so soft, so ripe and perfect. He wanted to touch her so badly that he ached with it. She slid the tights down, rolling them until they met the skirt in a binding restriction around her knees.

All that was left that she was wearing were pretty pink lace panties. He could see the curls of dark hair covering her puffy mound, the slightest darkening where her pussy lips split. His erection leaped, giving a pulse of readiness, and he clenched his fists at his side in an attempt to calm himself down.

It didn't work.

In a rush of movement, Derek stepped toward her, one of his hands under her bottom, the other behind her neck, drawing her to meet him. He covered her mouth with his in a greedy kiss full of passion and desire. He couldn't control himself, and he didn't want to. He wanted to consume her, taste her everywhere, and bury himself in her for the next decade they had together to make up for the last one they were apart.

And what did Penelope do? She looped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, opening her mouth to every plunge of his tongue and meeting every devouring stroke he had to give her. Their tongues danced and mated, each silky slide causing frissons of arousal to pulse through his entire being. She met him, filled the emptiness he sometimes felt, and made him whole. There was no doubting. This was his soul mate. His perfect match.

Derek slid his hands down her body, which was trembling under his touch, as he continued to drink from her, deeper and more possessively. He edged his fingers under the lace band of her panties and then felt nothing. Jesus. The woman was wearing a thong. She was trying to kill him, in the best possible way.

For a minute, an unwanted wash of jealousy rolled over him. She'd been out with Sam when she'd worn those. He brushed the thought away; there'd never be another man to see her in those after tonight. She was his now, his Baby Girl, in every way possible.

Gripping the pink lace in one hand, he tugged and ripped the fabric from her luscious body. She stiffened and gasped and then went back to kissing him like he was her lifeline, the only port in a sensual storm. He knew how she felt and gave her everything he had to give. He moved his hand, squeezing his fingers between her skirt and tights-bound legs, feeling the copious amounts of wetness coating her upper thighs and wispy-covered mound.

"You're soaking wet, Baby Girl," he purred. He loved that she was so wet for him, wet and ready and wanting.

"Oh, God, please, Derek," she moaned, moving her hips toward his hand in instinctual need. "I need you. I _need_ you."

"Hold on, baby," he murmured, laying her down on the bed and then tugging the skirt and tights down her legs.

* * *

><p>Penelope's whole body was taut and ready for him. She wanted that completion, to join with him, to be with him. Normally, penetration was not the best part of sex for her. She had orgasms and then the thrusting came after with some pleasure. With Derek, her body ached for it. She felt empty, like a part of her was missing, and only he could fill it.<p>

But he was taking his sweet time, damn it. He was looking at her, lying naked in front of him, like he was anticipating and savoring a gourmet meal. That prickling feeling in her skin rose again, and she wriggled on his comforter, trying to get some relief.

Derek moved over her and joined his mouth with hers while he cupped her breast in his hand. He had huge hands, her Hot Stuff, with long fingers and palms. Her breast fit his hand perfectly, with just the slightest bit of over-abundance. It felt good against her skin, soothing and warm.

He began to kiss the side of her neck, and as her eyes closed, he began a rhythmic tug on her hard little nipple, a stroke that sent a surprising zing of feeling to her pussy and then back to her breast. She gasped with the shock of it, and he chuckled darkly against her neck.

"Hot Stuff...don't tease," she said as she wiggled underneath him, trying to get more feeling.

"Why, angel?" he asked, looking up at her as he paused over her chest. "Would that be inappropriate?"

"Yes," she replied with a pout.

"Okay." Derek's eyes were twinkling. "Tell me, baby...is this inappropriate?"

Derek drew the peak of her breast into his scalding hot mouth, and the wind rushed out of Penelope. If the tugs by his fingers caused zings of feeling, this was a pure electrical storm. She reached for his head and held it against her, trying to make him continue his ministrations, but he simply moved to the next breast and repeated the delicious torture.

He released her nipple with a pop. "Is that inappropriate?"

"N-No," she answered weakly, her body on fire with anticipation and want and her pussy clenching with the need to be filled.

"It isn't, huh?" he answered, placing a kiss on her abdomen, right by her navel, and then dipping his tongue inside for a quick taste that made her shiver. "How about that?"

"No." He was killing her by degrees—slow, sensual degrees.

"How about this, sweetness?" he asked, looking up at her with dark eyes, holding her gaze, as his chin brushed the curls of her mound. He parted the lips of her sex with his thumbs and inhaled. A satisfied look crossed his face, one that told her he was really going to enjoy what he was about to do.

Wow. Not many men...She didn't know if she was ready for..._Oh, my_...

She licked her dry lips and then drew in a deep breath as he moved lower. "I...um..."

"Come on, Baby Girl. Tell me." He blew slightly on her damp flesh and then licked the side of her thigh, his long tongue making a sweeping pass at her skin."Would it be inappropriate if I eat your pussy?"

She could feel heat flushing her face as she gasped at the words, so dirty and titillating at the same time. "Derek, I...Oh, shit!"

All rational thought left as Derek buried his tongue in a perfect stroke through her folds, lapping against her clit. She screamed and shuddered as he gripped her hips in his hands and drank from her again, teasing and taunting her flesh. Each flick of his tongue was like a lash, causing her to cry out in pleasure-pain.

Penelope dug her heels into the mattress and lifted up, pressing her hips against his mouth, any shame or embarrassment long gone. Derek continued feasting on her, swirling, flicking, circling, teasing her into utter submission.

"Oh, God...Oh, God..." she chanted as she panted, the need to orgasm brewed inside her. She gripped the comforter with her hands, holding tight so that she didn't float away.

Derek held her up, drew her hips closer to his mouth while he pressed two fingers deep inside her. Penelope came with a cry, as a nearly overwhelming rush of sensation flooded her. She closed her eyes, shuddering and flying, and let the pleasure sweep her away.

When she came down from her high, Derek was positioned over her, giving her gentle kisses, soft yet strong. "Are you ready, Penelope?"

She could feel the heavy weight of his erection, hard and hot, against her thigh. Although she was exhausted from the rush of her orgasm, she began to feel her body warming, the anticipation of their joining growing.

Penelope drew Derek down for a kiss and looped her legs around him, welcoming the beginning slide of his penetration. She could feel him moving in, inch by inch.

"So fucking tight..." he growled as he continued to thrust, moving his way into her wetness.

Finally, he entered her fully, her hip bones touching his, as they held together, joined as one. "Derek?"

The look of pure bliss mixed with pure hell was nearly comical on his gorgeous face, a man fighting a losing battle with his control. "What, sweetheart?"

She smiled at him. "This feels very appropriate."

Derek grinned down at her, and she matched him with the pure joy she was feeling. He gave her a swift kiss, and then he began to move.

Penelope could feel every inch of his erection as he thrust in her sensitive channel, each movement filling her over and over again with raw and pure feeling. She arched her hips, meeting him stroke for stroke. Her body was tightening, and she knew another mind-blowing orgasm was in line for her.

"Fuck, yeah," Derek cried out, his strokes harder and stronger, sending Penelope over the edge.

She held onto his shuddering body as she fought for purchase on the overwhelming edge of bliss, staying with him as he came deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her, smothering her with his welcoming weight. She didn't mind—no woman would turn down a Derek Morgan blanket!

"I love you, Baby Girl," he whispered near her ear, still panting from exertion. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Hot Stuff," she answered just as breathlessly.

Penelope ran her hands over his sweaty back, feeling the long, lean muscles there, so satisfied and so happy. She didn't think she could be any happier. A second later, a thought crossed her mind that made her giggle.

He looked down at her, smirking. It was contagious when either of them laughed, the next moment the other laughed with them. "What's so funny?"

"I can't believe I waited almost ten years for this," she said, shaking her head.

Derek chuckled, too as he rolled to his side, holding her with him. "I think we can agree. Us waiting this long...that's what's inappropriate."

As Penelope nodded, he kissed the tip of her nose. A moment later, Derek yawned, but she didn't begrudge him for it. He'd worked hard to make her that deliriously happy. She'd been so out of it, she couldn't remember a single mother code.

As he settled down to sleep, Penelope snuggled against his chest, feeling warm and safe and loved—like she always did when he held her.

And there was nothing inappropriate about that.


End file.
